


little shadow

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [58]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Late at Night, Protectiveness, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right as Belle found herself wishing for a companion, she heard a familiar cough come out from behind the drug store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little shadow

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - shadow. Happy Belle Femslash Week!

Belle tightened her plush scarf tighter around her neck and stepped out into the cold night, locking the library door safe behind her.  She’d stayed later than usual to organize a new shipment of young adult books, and the sky was already black and glittered with silver stars.

_These shoes were definitely a better idea this morning_ , Belle thought sorely, lamenting her high-heeled boots on the icy sidewalks.  The night was eerie and still; the only noise came from the wind whistling down the streets.  Belle shivered, wishing she could stop for some tea before making the trek home, but the pawn shop was dark and Granny’s was closed.

Right as Belle found herself wishing for a companion, she heard a familiar cough come out from behind the drug store.  She would’ve been frightened if it was anyone else, but she knew exactly who was lurking.  “You can come out, Ruby,” she said with a smile.

Ruby slinked out from behind the store, bundled in her red hat and mittens.  “Busted.  I promise I wasn’t being creepy, I just notice you were staying late and I…”

Belle held out her hands, welcoming Ruby’s warmth.  “You wanted to make sure I got home okay.”  Ruby nodded sheepishly and Belle leaned in, kissing Ruby on her cold cheek.  “My little shadow.  Thank you.”

“Any time,” Ruby said, blushing and shouldering Belle’s bag.

“Now,” Belle said, smiling into her scarf, “why don’t we go to my place so you can warm me up?”


End file.
